


talking body

by MissLii



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Blow Jobs, Curly-Haired Liam, M/M, Sex Shop, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-28 21:33:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3870532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLii/pseuds/MissLii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I would recommend that you work your way up to that.” Louis looks amused, and the smile on his face is a tiny bit dirty. “It’s quite big for a first-timer.”</p><p>“Um,” Liam stutters out. “What?” It feels like he should be able to form proper sentences, but the shop, and also Louis being there, make it hard for him to think.</p><p>“The butt plug is quite big if it’s your first,” Louis explains, turning to the shelf to pick something else. It looks a lot like the thing – the butt plug, as Liam now knows it’s called – but it’s purple and not as big. “This one’s a better fit probably.”</p><p>Liam’s mouth drops open, but no words come out. In a way, he wants to just walk out of there; it’s almost too embarrassing standing there, having to listen to Louis talk about him putting that toy up his bum. Liam still takes the toy Louis holds out to him, and gives Louis the black toy back instead. </p><p> </p><p>  <em>Or: Louis sells Liam his first sex toys. It's not until Liam meets Louis again, he uses them for the first time.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	talking body

**Author's Note:**

> [This is based on a tumblr prompt meme](http://pandadepanda.tumblr.com/post/117456568979/all-those-sex-toy-prompts-you-probably-didnt-need)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: standard disclaimer. I don't own 1D, never have, never will be.

 Liam’s got no idea why he’s even doing this. Why he’s standing in the middle of a sex shop, in the middle of the day, looking at things that make his cheeks go hot and pink.

 

 _Well_ , that’s not entirely true. It’s all Niall’s fault. It’s him who dared Liam to go there. Niall also said he must buy something as proof that he was really there.

 

There’s so much stuff, is the thing. Liam probably should just take something _– anything –_ and get out of there. But it’s like he’s stuck to the floor, right in front of a row of brightly coloured toys in all shapes and sizes. One of them so big Liam’s kind of scared by it.

 

He’s a bit lost in his own head, staring down at the thing he’s got in his hand; he’s not quite sure what it is. He doesn’t even notice anyone coming up behind him, and he startles badly when someone clears their throat behind him.

 

Liam almost drops the toy on the floor, fumbling with it for a second or two. But he manages to hold onto it in the end. When he turns to the bloke, his fingers slip on the toy, and it falls to the floor. The bloke who startled him seems to be working there, he’s got a name tag that reads _Louis_ in bold letters. He’s unfairly fit, Liam thinks, with sharp cheekbones and the bluest eyes Liam’s even seen.

 

“Oh _no_ ,” Liam mumbles, starting to bend down to pick it up again, but Louis is faster than him.

 

“Sorry to scare you,” Louis says as he pushes the toy into Liam’s hand again. “Have you found what you’re looking for?”

 

Liam shakes his head. He’s not sure what he’s looking for, to be honest. Not even sure what half the things in the store are for in the first place. He can guess, but it's probably best he doesn't.

 

“Are you looking for something for your girlfriend, mate?” Louis asks, raising one eyebrow. “I’m not sure that’s the thing for her. Not that there aren't girls who like them, but it’s not the most common thing for a bloke like you to buy for your girlfriend.”

 

“What?” Liam asks, wondering what Louis is even talking about. “I haven’t got a girlfriend.”

 

Louis nods, like Liam’s choice of toy makes a little more sense to him. “So, it’s for you then?” He makes a gesture with his hand towards the toy Liam’s still holding onto. Mostly because he can’t make himself let it go.

 

“Um.” Liam looks down at his own feet and is about to shake his head. But then he realises that it would be pretty rude of him to come into Louis’ workplace and tell him that he’s there because of a dare. That it’s all a joke. “Yeah,” he says slowly.

 

“I would recommend that you work your way up to that.” Louis looks amused, but the smile on his face is a tiny bit dirty. “It’s quite big for a first-timer.”

 

“Um,” Liam stutters out. “What?” It feels like he should be able to form proper sentences, but the shop, and also Louis being there, make it hard for him to think.

 

“The butt plug is quite big if it’s your first,” Louis explains, turning to the shelf to pick something else. It looks a lot like the thing – the butt plug, as Liam now knows it’s called – but it’s purple and not as big. “This one’s a better fit probably.”

 

Liam’s mouth drops open, but no words come out. In a way, he wants to just walk out of there; it’s almost too embarrassing standing there, having to listen to Louis talk about him putting that toy up his bum. Liam still takes the toy Louis holds out to him, and gives Louis the black toy back instead.

 

There’s no way that’s going to be good for him.

 

 _Not_ that Liam’s going to use the purple one. He’s just going to buy something to prove to Niall that he was there. Nothing else.

 

“Why do I want this?” Liam wonders out loud. At once when he’s said it, he wants to stuff the words right back into his mouth again. It doesn’t take much for him to figure out how to use it, now that he knows what it’s called.

 

Louis looks amused, his grin sharper than before. “Many blokes like them. You should probably finger yourself first. Or use a dildo, or something like that.”

 

Liam’s cock twitches and chubs up a bit, and Liam wants to push his hand flat against it. Hearing Louis say those words, makes something hot tug low in his stomach, and he needs something to take the edge off. But Louis is looking straight at him, so he refrains from doing so.

 

“Maybe you want to look at the vibrators,” Louis suggests, probably sensing how unsure Liam is. “We’ve some nice ones.”

 

Liam follows Louis like a lost puppy through the store, stopping to stare at what Louis explains to him is called floggers and is used for spanking. Liam’s eyes widen, but his stomach feels weirdly hot all of a sudden.

 

Louis point towards a darker blue vibrator. “This one might be something you like.” It’s not the smallest one on the shelf, but it’s not scary big. “What do you say?”

 

Liam nods, knowing that he could just say _no_. That he’s pleased with the butt plug. That it’s enough. _More_ than enough, really. But it’s something about Louis that makes him want to agree. It might be that Louis is a good salesman, but Liam thinks it’s more because of that it feels like his brain turns to mush around Louis.

 

Liam’s been attracted to blokes before. He’s eighteen and not a total virgin, even if that one guy he’s been with wasn’t all that nice to him and wanted Liam to suck his dick more than giving anything back. It feels slightly different with Louis, however. Liam can hardly look at him without wanting to reach out and touch.

 

“Yeah. Okay,” he agrees, pushing one hand through his curls. It’s probably no use; they’re a mess either way, but he needs something to do with the hand he doesn’t have a sex toy in. His whole face feels warm, and he knows his cheeks are flushed bright pink.

 

When Liam leaves the store, he’s got both the purple butt plug with, and the vibrator that apparently has got several settings, with him home. And a bottle of lube.

 

As soon as he’s back to his flat, Liam pushes the discreet bag with the toys under a pile of laundry. He rather one of his mates never found the content in it.

 

Later that night, Liam gets himself off, thinking about what it might feel like with Louis’ fingers deep in him, opening him up for one of Liam’s new toys. Briefly, he thinks about maybe trying out one of his purchases, but he’s too close, balls drawn tight and the tip of his cock leaking precome. He can’t make his legs work, and even less take his hand from his cock.

 

When he comes, he’s still thinking about Louis.

 

– – –

 

It’s been days, and Liam has been avoiding Niall. _Sort of_. He’s been busy with work; it’s not his fault his coworker at the corner store called in sick. It really isn’t. So it’s been easy to blame it on that. But it’s probably more because of how he rather not talk about what happened at the sex shop.

 

He’s admitted via text messages that he _did_ go to the store. Though, he did refuse to tell Niall what he bought. So he knows Niall will tease him about it tonight. It’s not a good enough excuse to stay at home from the party Niall wants him to go to.

 

It’s one of Niall’s mates who’s hosting, or whatever fancy word his mum would use. Liam’s heard a lot about this Zayn; Niall talks about him constantly, but Liam’s never met him. He seems like a good person, though.

 

Liam spends a long time in front of the mirror, trying to fix his mop of hair into something that doesn’t look like a bird's nest. Deciding it’ll have to be good enough, he sighs and flattens his hands down his black and red checkered shirt, making sure at least that looks good.

 

The flat is crowded when he gets there, and it takes him a few minutes to find Niall. When he does, he almost chokes on his own spit. Standing next to Niall, is Louis.

 

Louis who sold him sex toys, and who must recognize him. Louis who Liam’s been getting himself off to so many times the last few days, he’s lost count.

 

Liam wants to go back home, hide under his duvet. But in a way, he doesn’t want that, no matter how horrible this could go. Liam wants to be there if it means he can maybe talk to Louis a little bit.

 

“Liam, this is my new mate,” Niall grins, nodding towards Louis. “Meet Louis. He’s awesome.”

 

Louis laughs, shaking his head. “He’s had a few beers already,” he pauses, nudging Niall with his elbow. “He’s not wrong, though. I’m pretty awesome.”

 

Forcing his eyes to not fixate on Louis’ fingers, wrapped around a beer bottle, Liam laughs awkwardly. “I think you said Zayn was awesome, too,” he teases Niall.

 

“Well, he’s bloody amazing that one,” Niall says, affronted that Liam would suggest anything else.

 

Not that Liam really did; it’s just that Niall thinks almost everyone he meets is amazing. But maybe not as amazing as he seems to find Zayn, Liam realises when he thinks back to what Niall has said about him the last few weeks.

 

“Can’t wait to meet him,” Liam says honestly. Anyone who can make Niall smile so fondly must be special. “He’s here isn’t he?”

 

Niall rolls his eyes, but still manages to look fond. “It’s _his_ flat.”

 

“Yeah. _Right_ ,” Liam mumbles, having temporary forgotten that small detail. He would like to blame it on Louis being there, still as attractive as when he sold Liam sex toys. Which Liam wishes he could stop thinking about.

 

“I’m gonna go look for him,” says Niall, nodding to himself. He ruffles Liam’s hair as he walks past him, making him huff out a laugh.

 

Louis takes a small step closer to him, pushing away one curl that’s fallen into his eyes. "Tell me, Liam. Did you like them?"

 

Liam chokes out a weird noise, heart hammering away in his chest. "What?" His voice is higher, almost just a squeak. He takes a huge gulp of air and clears his throat. "I mean, are you allowed to talk about that?"

 

Louis shrugs, hand moving away from Liam's hair. His eyes glint mischievously, and he looks like he wants to laugh. "I'm not a doctor or anything. I sell dildos, mate. Not that a good fuck can't be good for your health. " Louis pauses, looking thoughtful. Then he wiggles his eyebrows and adds, "Maybe a doctor of love then."

 

Liam blushes, looking around him to see that nobody has joined them in the kitchen. Louis isn't exactly quiet, and Liam rather nobody figured out why they know – well, not know each other. More like where they have met before.

 

Louis rolls his eyes, still smiling. "It was a joke," he says slowly. "One I'm not gonna tell my mate Harry, who works at the shop too. He would put it on his nametag without a doubt."

 

Liam laughs awkwardly, crossing his arms over his chest. Just to make sure that he doesn't touch Louis or anything. "That's - " _scary_ , Liam thinks. Sure that it would have made him turn on his heel and walk out from the shop first thing. " - funny," he finishes, not wanting to seem boring.

 

Louis beams at him, making Liam's stomach all fluttery and warm. "Just tell me if you'd give me a ten out of ten?"

 

"Um," Liam mumbles, horrified that it that obvious how hot he found – _finds_ – Louis.

 

"Come on, Liam," Louis teases. "I know I'm an amazing salesman. Especially when the customers are so bloody cute."

 

Being called cute by Louis, makes him stop thinking so hard about what he's actually saying, too focused remembering how to breathe properly. "I've not even used them," he blurts out. Then he stops talking, realising what he just said, and blushes if possible even harder than before. "Um. I didn't mean to say _that_."

 

It's not that he hasn't wanted to try the vibrator out. He has been thinking about it at the most inappropriate times, at work and on the tube. _Right now_. But the bag is still hidden away. He's not scared, just nervous. It feels like a big step to take.

 

"That's a shame," Louis says, voice low, edging a tiny bit closer. So close Liam can feel Louis' breath against his cheek. "I was so sure it was the right things for you."

 

Liam doesn't move away, doesn't even _want_ to. "I'm sure they are," Liam admits, skin hot under his clothes, cock starting to fatten up in his jeans; both from thinking about the toys, and Louis being right there. When Louis touches him, with a hand placed just below his ribs, warm and steady even through Liam’s shirt, Liam’s startles. He tries to act normal, letting go of the hard grip he has on himself.

 

Louis' fingers flex on Liam’s side, digging in slightly as he watches Liam’s face carefully. “I could help you out, you know.”

 

“Help me out?” Liam asks, not sure if he misinterprets Louis. If he only wants to show Liam how to use the settings one more time, like he did at the shop. Though, Louis looks a bit nervous, sharp teeth pulling at his bottom lip. So he might be asking for more.

 

Louis nods, pressing forward until he’s flush against Liam, hand sneaking around until it’s splayed wide on Liam’ lower back. “I’ve been thinking about it, I suppose,” he murmurs, making Liam’s cock twitch in his pants; which Louis obviously must feel, he’s so close. Liam’s sure he shouldn’t be so hard, so fast. “How good you would look, flushed pink and pretty.”

 

“Oh gosh,” Liam blurts out, squeezing his eyes shut. It’s too much for him to comprehend, that Louis would want that.

 

“What do you say, love?” Louis’ voice slips lower, so low it’s almost a whisper.

 

Liam thinks they’re not alone in the kitchen anymore, he can hear voices behind him, drunk and loud, but it’s not enough to make him pull away from Louis. “If you don’t mind,” Liam says, which is a bit stupid, he realises; Louis seems rather keen. “I would like that, I think.”

 

“That’s good,” Louis murmurs, hand slipping a little lower until it’s flat against the swell of his bum, hot and heavy.

 

Liam’s surprised that he’s doing this, letting a near stranger feel him up in a room with other people. It feels right, though, so he doesn’t push Louis away. “Now?” Liam asks, gasping when Louis licks along his throat, teeth pressed against the skin on the underside of his jaw as he sucks a wet kiss into his skin.

 

Louis’ eyes are dark when he pulls away enough to look at him, hand still firmly planted on Liam's arse. "Let's go then," he says, not moving away.

 

It's first when Liam places his hand on top of Louis', which feels slightly weird, it being on his arse, Louis pulls away. Linking their fingers together, Louis drags a giggling Liam after himself to the door. The nibs of Liam's ears are pink, but he follows willingly.

 

On the way back, he learns a few things about Louis. Stuff that makes him feel at ease with Louis doing the things Liam wants him to do to him. He wanted them before. He really, _really_ did. But it’s good to know what Louis’ last name is, where he’s from and his age.

 

When they’re back to Liam’s small, kind of shabby flat, Liam’s whole body feels hot with need. Louis’ front is pressed close to him from behind Liam when he tries to open the door, doesn’t make it easy for him to get his hands to work properly. It’s nice, though, and he doesn’t want Louis to move away, no matter how many tries it takes him to get the door open.

 

Stumbling into the flat together, Louis fits his hands up Liam’s shirt, pushing it with him as he touches as much skin as he can. “We should get you out of these bloody clothes,” Louis murmurs against the back of Liam’s neck, each word followed by a small nip of teeth. “I want you naked on the bed for me."

 

Liam bites back a moan, head tipping to the side unthinkingly; he wants Louis' mouth on him wherever he can have it, soothing his skin with soft kisses where it's hot and pink from Louis' teeth and tongue. " _Please_."

 

Louis taking of his clothes is both lovely and horrible at the same time. Mostly lovely, though, even if it's a bit nerve-wracking. Louis' knuckles against his skin make him arch into his touch when Louis tries to open his jeans, the fit tight with how hard Liam is.

 

Liam's a bit embarrassed by how needy he must seem, but he doesn't really care. Not as long a Louis keeps touching him.

 

When Liam's finally naked, Louis kisses him. As his tongue rub against Liam's bottom lip, his hands on Liam's arse pull him close. It's their first kiss; Liam realises; Louis' hands hands have been almost everywhere on him, and Liam's naked, but they haven’t done that until now.

 

The kisses quickly turn dirty, Louis’ tongue fucking into his mouth in a way that makes Liam’s knee weak and wobbly. His cock is trapped tightly between them, dragging wetly against Louis’ hip as he jerks into Louis’ touch, whining as Louis’ pulls at his lower lip with his teeth and lets it go with a wet pop.

 

“You ready?” Louis asks, one fingertip pushing dryly against Liam’s hole. “

 

Liam nods, taking a couple of shaky breaths in a try to clear his foggy head. It doesn’t work very well, he still feels a bit like he’s floating, limbs soft and head mellow. “Please.”

 

Louis pushes his fingertip firmer against Liam’s rim, laughing hoarsely when Liam groans and drops his head on Louis’ shoulder, hands gripping at Louis’ tank top so hard it’s must be wrinkled under his hands. “You should get on the bed love. On your back, if you want?”

 

Liam drags himself away from Louis, using all willpower he can muster up. Then he walks over to where the toys are still hidden away, avoiding to look at Louis as he takes the bag out and gives it to him.

 

“Thanks,” Louis murmurs, patting Liam’s bum lightly as he walks past him, cock bobbing with every step he takes.

 

Liam can feel Louis’ eyes on him, watching him closely, even when most of his focus is on not falling over and making a total fool out of himself. With his whole body soft and wobbly at one, he really needs to _think_ to avoid tripping over the mess in his flat.

 

Well on the bed, with a pillow underneath his hips, Liam feels more naked than ever. Cock rock-hard where it lies on his stomach, and chest rising fast as he breathes shallowly.

 

“So bloody fit,” Louis mumbles, sitting down on the bed next to him. Skimming his fingers from Liam’s neck, he flicks a fingertip on one of Liam’s nipples, smiling wide when Liam pushes his chest up into his hand. “Oh really?” Louis grins, twisting the nub between his fingers.

 

“Fuck,” Liam groans, cock jerking up into nothing before slapping down wetly on his stomach as Louis does it again, only harsher. “You should touch me.”

 

“I am touching you,” Louis teases, bending down to blow hot air against the slightly swollen nipple.

 

“Like you said you would,” Liam pleads, his voice breaking as Louis’ tongue drags against his chest, up over his nipple. “Please.”

 

Louis laughs; mouth still pressed close to Liam’s chest. “Fine,” he agrees, starting to sit up. “If you say please like that, who am I to say no?”

 

Liam closes his eyes for a moment, letting Louis move his legs around until they’re spread wide. Louis hums, mostly to himself, as he moves in between them, hands hot on the inside of Liam’s legs as he pushes them further apart to get closer to him. “You look so good like this,” he praises, voice rough.

 

Liam blushes hot, cheeks and chest pink because of how exposed – _open_ – he is for Louis. His feet slip a little bit on the unmade sheets as Louis’ fingers trace the underside of his cock, just a fleeting touch before he slips lower, over Liam’s balls and taint.

 

Then Louis' fingers disappear, and Liam blinks his eyes open, confused by why Louis would stop touching him when it felt so bloody good.

 

“Just gonna get some lube, love,” Louis says. It doesn’t take long for his fingers to come back, the pad of one finger pressing in slightly. “Have you done this before?”

 

“Yeah,” Liam agrees, shivering when Louis pushes his finger in deeper; it slides in easily with how slick it is..

 

Louis fingers him open slowly, first with one finger and then with two, praising him for being so good the whole time. It doesn’t hurt, when Louis’ fingers pull him open, just stretches him open in a way that’s familiar and _nice_. It’s not the same as it is when he does it to himself, though. Louis’ fingers get deeper in him, even when Louis is smaller than he is. It feels better too, makes his cock drool precome on his stomach and his body rock down into Louis’ hand.

 

“So pretty,” Louis murmurs, adding some more slick before pushing in one more. “You think you want the toy now?”

 

Liam groans when Louis’ fingertips rub against his prostate, and he tries to spread his legs wider, get Louis even deeper in him. “Please,” he mumbles.

 

Louis starts to drag his fingers out, one hand flat against Liam’s stomach to keep him in place. It’s probably needed, because Liam tries to move with him, tries to get his fingers back.

 

The toy is cold against him when Louis presses it against his hole; cold and slippery and bigger than Louis’ fingers. “You’re doing so good,” Louis murmurs, bending down to press a soft kiss to the inside of Liam's knee at the same time as he starts to slide the toy in, little by little. Every push in, Louis puts a kiss a bit lower on the inside of Liam's thigh, each one a little bit rougher.

 

Liam is past caring about how loud his moans are. Past caring how dirty the slick noises from the vibrator pushing into him are. All of him feels like it’s on fire, cock twitching when the bumps of the toy pull at his rim, Louis dragging it out slightly.

 

When the toy is all the way in him, Louis’ fingers trace his pink, pulled-out rim, causing Liam to whine high in the back of his throat. Then Louis blows wetly against Liam’s cockhead, rocking the toy into him, making him squirm and let out a choked moan.

 

“Sofucking fit, you are,” Louis tells him as he pulls the toy out almost all the way, only the tip holding Liam open. “Couldn’t believe my luck, seeing you at the party."

 

Liam is about to answer – to agree – when Louis fucks the toy into him again. He can't, though, not when it feels like his body is melting; the drag of the toy rough and almost burning in him. It feels so, _so_ good, but it's not quite enough to make him come, no matter how wet he is, precome dribbling out of the slit of his cock.

 

Louis laughs and grips Liam's hip hard with one hand, licking a wet stripe from the base of Liam's cock up the tip. At the same time as he fits his mouth around the head, tongue giving the slit a kittenish lick, he pushes the on-button.

 

Liam's hips jump, cock fucking up into Louis' mouth before his hand pushes him down again. The toy buzzes hard in him, fluttering against his prostate every time Louis pushes it in, and Liam’s legs shake because how good it feels.

 

Together with Louis' tongue on him, his lips wrapped around Liam’s cock, Liam knows he's not going to last long.

 

Pushing his hands into Louis' hair, he gazes down at him, with messy hair and pink cheeks hollowed around the tip of Liam’s cock. Distracted by how hot Louis is like that, he almost forgets to warn Louis. In the last second, he chokes out Louis' name, reminded by the telltale rush through his body just before his orgasm.

 

When Liam comes, Louis' mouth is still on him.

 

Shaking all over, he moans as he comes in hot spurts on Louis' tongue, hips stuttering upwards. Louis works him through it; vibrator pushed firmly against his prostate. He makes the filthiest noises; wet, slurping ones that would have made Liam blush if he weren't so far gone.

 

The vibrator feels _more_ when he's done coming, all of it close to being too much. But Louis grins down at him, wiping away a bit of come from his chin, and he forgets about the slight discomfort.

 

"Told you it was the thing for you," Louis says, sounding both rough and pleased. Like he got just what he wanted. Then he turns the toy off, sliding it out of him slowly.

 

Liam kind of wants to protest. It’s still kind of nice, even when all of him feels sore and used. At the same time, he’s tired and soft all over. Letting his eyes slide lower on Louis’ body, he finds him kneeling between Liam’s parted thighs.

 

Louis has got his jeans pushed down far enough to get a hand on himself, and something hot tugs in the back of Liam’s mouth with how good Louis looks like that. Wanking himself off with quick, short flick of his wrists, Louis tips his head back, groaning wetly.

 

Liam wants to touch him. Needs to feel him. “Come here,” Liam mumbles tiredly, staring openly at Louis’ cock, foreskin pulled back tight and tip shiny with precome. “Please, Louis.”

 

Dropping his hand from his lap, Louis shuffles up the bed. When he's next to Liam, Liam rolls over to his side, fitting his fingers around Louis' cock. Louis’ skin is flushed pink, and he must be so hot in his clothes, but Liam can’t wait a minute longer.

 

"Fuck," Louis groans out, his cock jumping hard in Liam's hand as his thumb rubs against the underside the head.

 

It doesn't take long before Louis lets out a choked-off moan, and he comes; wet and hot on Liam's stomach.

 

Slumping down next to him, Louis curls close to his side. "Fucking ace that," Louis grins, patting Liam's cheek. His come is smeared on his own clothes, with him being flush against Liam.

 

Louis doesn't seem to care, but Liam rather he didn't have anything on. The fabric is rough against his skin, but most of all, he wants to feel Louis' skin against his own.

 

"Take them off," Liam grumbles, trying to push Louis' jeans down his legs.

 

Louis sits up, ignoring Liam's hands grabbing at him. "Want me naked, love?" Louis teases, wiggling his eyebrows.

 

Liam giggles happily, patting the spot next to him on the bed; he moves a little to the side, giving Louis a spot on the pillow.

 

"I want to sleep," he says. It's not a lie that Liam wants Louis naked because of obvious reasons. But right now, he does want to sleep.

 

Lying down next to him again, Louis pinches his nipple, grinning as he does it. Liam takes his hand, effectively stopping Louis from doing it again. Also, it's nice to feel Louis' fingers rub a small pattern on the backside of his hand. So it’s sort of a win-win situation, Liam figures.

 

They fall asleep like that; hands linked together, and legs entwined on messy sheets.

 

– – –

 

The next time Liam comes to visit Louis at the shop, he meets Louis' mate Harry, who's a lot less frightening than Liam imagined. It might be that it simply says 'Harold' on his name tag. But it's more likely because of him being both nice and adorably clumsy.

 

Liam's wearing the butt plug, which he whispers to Louis. A bit too loudly, it seems. Since Harry snorts out a loud laugh in the next aisle.

 

It's worth the flush of embarrassment when Louis snogs him right there, ignoring everything but him. Liam idly thinks that he must remember to thank Niall properly, maybe even buy him something nice.

 

Something _really_ nice, he thinks when Louis deepens the kiss.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr post](http://pandadepanda.tumblr.com/post/118052686589/talking-body-misslii-one-direction-band)


End file.
